


MinWon Twt AU

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #TwitterAu, Fluff, Idol!Wonwoo, M/M, Mildsmut, domestic!minwon, fanboy!Mingyu, jealous!meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu decided to step up their games.





	1. ....jealous, babe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my [Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/onlyforwonu/status/1026096630942978049?s=21)
> 
> Check it out if you like. Thank you.

Mingyu’s walking around the living room, in a circular motion, nervous for what’s gonna happen. He’s going to meet the love of his life right after he acted stupid on him. Calming his self by shaking his hands and walking faster than before.

 

“Hey dude, why the fuck are you so nervous? What’s happening?” Minghao asked as Mingyu kept disturbing his view on the television everytime Mingyu pass on it.

 

“Wonwoo’s coming over.” He said nervously.

 

“What? When?” Minghao said. “Can you please stop what you’re doing? Aren’t you getting dizzy, huh? Because I am. Stop that sit here.” He points at the space beside him.

 

“Sorry. I’m just nervous. He’s coming over right now and, I’m so shy on what I acted earlier.” Mingyu said.

 

“Oh, it’s okay Mingyu. He’s not coming over here if he doesn’t want to fix everything you have, right?” Mingyu blushed on what Minghao has said.  _Everything we have? Like what?_  

“Do we have stocks on the fridge?” Mingyu asked his roommate slash bestfriend, whose boyfriends with his idol’s bestfriend, Wen Junhui. Mingyu’s still shook on how that’s happened but he’s very happy on what they have become.

 

”Yeah, as you have said earlier at the groupchat, _you are richer now,_ so yes, we have supplies. Have you forgotten we went to rhw grocery last time? Where is your brain, Mingyu?” Minghao asked him, irritated.

 

Door bell rings.

 

”ahhh, fuck.” Mingyu said.

”Hey, are you going to open that or not?” Minghao asked him.

Mingyu stood up and walked over the door. He took a deep breath before turning the door knob. He opened the door and a beautiful face surprised him.

 

”Hi.” Wonwoo said, smiling at him. Mingyu just looked at him feels like his world stopped.

”H-hi.” Mingyu said dumbly.

They look at each other for solid two minutes until Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow, questioning is Mingyu has malfunctioned or something.

 

”Uhm. Can I come inside?” Wonwoo asked.

 

”Oh, ye-yeah. I’m sorry. Come on.” They went inside and Minghao’s still on that sofa watching some kind of documentation on the television.

 

”Hey, Hao!” Wonwoo greets him.

”Hey, Won. Didn’t know you’re coming over.” He said smirking. 

 

“Oh, that’s really a surprise, your boyfriend decided to shut up for a while huh,” Wonwoo said chuckling.

 

”Hey!” Minghao said throwing a pillow from the sofa, to Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu can’t possibly think how Minghao can talk casually like that with Wonwoo where for him, he almost stopped working.

 

They went straight to the kitchen isle as for Wonwoo’s request, to cook for him. Mingyu scanned the cup board and the fridge, thanking God for his monthly sallary from Pl3dis because they got lots of stock. Wonwoo automatically sit on the chair in the counter and watch Mingyu moves.

 

”What do you want to eat, hyung? Bulgogi? Bibimbap? Japchae?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo as he turn around to see him.

 

”Ramyeon. I want Ramyeon.” Wonwoo said.

 

”Huh, I offered more delicious food to eat and you want ramyeon? Why?” Mingyu asked confused.

 

”Because....” Wonwoo looked back to see if Minghao’s listening to them but he’s just so invested to the documentation on the television so he continued. “I want to eat ramyeon with you.” Wonwoo said, smiling.

 

Mingyu blushed once he hear what Wonwoo has said. He remembered the metaphor about that but he doesn’t want to read into things too deep. (Deep inside, he wish he’s right.) 

 

”Ooookay, ramyeon for Wonwoo and Mingyu, coming up.” He said enthusiastically.

 

He watches Mingyu as he cook the ramyeon he wants. He studied how good looking Mingyu is even just his back. It’s very masculine and manly but when Wonwoo’s looking at Mingyu’s face it reminds him of a cute puppy he has seen in the pet shop.

 

Mingyu asked them to move to the dining table to eat the ramyeon he has cooked for them. He sit across Wonwoo. He admits he like it better to watch how Wonwoo eat the ramyeon than eating his. 

 

“Let’s eat.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo happily get his bowl of ramyeon. 

They eat silently. Mingyu wants to say something at the same time he wants Wonwoo to speak first. So he was there, watching Wonwoo eat the ramyeon longer than he should. Wonwoo stopped eating, he looked at the man in front of him. Mingyu felt embarrassed that Wonwoo caught him watching him eat. So as shy puppy he is, he hides his face on his hands and looked down.

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Hey, what are you so shy for?” He asked as he removed Mingyu’s hands from his face.

 

”I can’t believe you’re in front of me.” Mingyu said.

”What, you always go to my concert and fansiginig event. You should be used to my face.” He said laughing.

 

“But this is different. You’re eating ramyeon in front of me. Being all this cute and fluffy and soft and I can’t help it but tou—“ Mingyu bites his lower lip scared on what words would slip from his  loquacious mouth. 

“It’s just different.” He finished.

 

”Okay, Mingyu. First of all, if you want this,” he points at the two of them “ to happen a lot, you should be used to see me under my make ups and fancy clothes—“

 

”Wait, I think you’re not getting it, I would love to see you like that everyday, the real you. I’m not saying you’re not real on stage or anywhere but this is really personal and natural. I like it.” Mingyu said.

 

”Okay? So yeah, you should be used seeing me like this.” He said smiling. 

 

“I’d love to.” Mingyu said.

 

”Okay, Mingyu, let’s talk.” Wonwoo said and he straightened up on his seat. Mingyu imitated the older’s action.

”Uhm, we are talking since—“ Mingyu said.

”Talk about us, I mean.” Wonwoo said straightforwardly.

”Us?” Mingyu whispered. He blushed on that single word and Wonwoo smiled cutely as he saw the blush on Mingyu’s cheeks.

 

“First of all, why did you act like that, Mingyu? I was so shocked when you got mad.” Wonwoo said softly.

 

”That,” he said bowing “I’m sorry. I was so stupid to act like that it’s just that..”

”you’re jealous?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu nods.

 

”Why are you jealous, Mingyu? It’s not like you have reasons to be.” Wonwoo said.

 

”But when I saw the article, and you weren’t speaking up about it, I thought he was your b-boyfriend, and” Mingyu said shyly. 

 

“And what? Go on. Tell me everything.” Wonwoo said softly.

 

”And when I looked at his account, not to be that stalker but of course I need to see him, he’s so handsome and he got his own shop. He’s good for you.” He said lowering his head.

 

”Hey, look at me. Are you insecured? Because Mingyu I’m telling you you are beautiful the way you are. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen.” Wonwoo said. 

 

“Ahhhh, hyuuuung!!” Mingyu said embarrassed.

 

”What, Mingyu??” Wonwoo said smirking.

 

”Why is it so easy for you to say that? It’s embarrassing.” Mingyu said.

 

Wonwoo just laughed. Mingyu doesn’t how long Wonwoo kept that from himself. Until today.

 

”You’re so cute, Mingyu you look like a puppy.” Wonwoo said.

”Coming from the cutest cat ever, huh?” Mingyu answered. 

 

Wonwoo nods slowly as if he remembered something from what Mingyu has said.

 

”Oh, the last time I checked you had a date with your cat. Sharing drinks, huh. That’s sweet.” Wonwoo said resting his back on the chair, crossing his arms and waiting for Mingyu to talk.

 

”Who? Eunwoo?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo just shrugged and Mingyu doesn’t know what to do. He leans closer to Wonwoo to check up on his expressions.

 

”What, are you jealous of him?” Mingyu asked.

”Maybe.” Wonwoo said timidly.

”Why? Do you have a reason to be jealous?” Mingyu asked.

 

”You tell me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said. 

 

“Hyung. Nothing. I won’t shut up about you on twitter and in my daily life. You don’t have to be jealous, the world knows I like you a lot.” Mingyu said all at once. He doesn’t know where did he get the courage to say all of those but he’s proud of himself.

 

”Okay. Did you just confessed on me?” He said laughing.

 

”Ahh, hyung!! I take it back!!” Mingyu said sulking.

”Okay, going back. Mingyu, Eunwoo and I had a fight in the past that’s why I was furious when I learned about the both of you. He was the one you were talking about in the fansigning event right?” Wonwoo asked playing at the chopsticks on his bowl.

”Yeah, but he’s just a friend, hyung. Nothing more than that.” Mingyu said.

”Okay, good to hear that. Don’t want you to be snatched by him, though.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu blushed.

 

”But hyung, why did you fight in the past?” Mingyu asked curiously.

 

”That’s story is for another day, okay. I don’t want to ruin our date.” Wonwoo said.

”D-date?” Mingyu choked on his own saliva.

”Why, you like me, I like you. That’s what we’re supposed to do. I can’t believe Jun and Seungcheol-hyung worked faster than me.” He said shaking his head.

”We are dating now?” Mingyu asked, he almost lose his mind.

 

”Uh, oh about that, you still need to ask me out you fool. Go to my friends and aske for permission!” Wonwoo said chuckling. 

 

Mingyu stopped breathing. Mingyu stopped functioning. He was just staring at Wonwoo trying to process everything that’s happening in his life, in his fanboy life, now that his idol is saying to ask him out and all. mingyu.exe has stopped working.

 

”Also, Mingyu I have to go to Hanie’s shop after this. Do you want to come with me?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu pouts at the thought. He’s still jealous of Jeonghan because he thought he’s really good-looking and he might steal the love of his life away from him. He pouts even more when he think about Wonwoo and Hanie drinking coffee together while talking about things, and laughing at each other’s joke.

”Hey...” Wonwoo shakes Mingyu to the reality.

 

”...jealous, babe?” 


	2. The talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wonwoo asked Mingyu to come over after seeing he’s about to go out with Eunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a part of my twitter AU.

After sending that text to Eunwoo, Mingyu turned his wheel to Wonwoo’s direction. He doesn’t really know where his apartment is but with the help of Junhui and Minghao he got there safe and sound. The elevator made that *ping* sound and Mingyu entered the 4th floor. The whole floor is exclusive for idols and artists only so it’s safe to roam around there without being caught by stalkers and fans.

 

Mingyu read Junhui’s text and it says, 406. Mingyu smiled how Wonwoo’s room speaks for his birthday. Mingyu blushed a little. He pressed the doorbell and after a solid minute, Wonwoo opened the door. Peeking on it, Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu’s worried face and he smiles at him.

 

“Come in,” Wonwoo said and he turned around to walk inside.

 

Mingyu can’t help but blush. Wonwoo looking all domestic right now, wearing oversized sweater that makes a cute sweater paw, and his round glasses on his bare face. Mingyu wanted to kiss him because he looks so soft.

 

They went straight to the table near the kitchen. Mingyu looked around he gets this happy feeling by Wonwoo’s house interior. It’s white with touch of purple on some parts. It’s very Wonwoo.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at him softly.

 

“Hmmmm,” Wonwoo hummed.

 

“How are you? I was worried about you.” He leaned closer to Wonwoo and checked his temperature by touching his forehead and neck with his hand. Wonwoo’s eyes closed at the touch.

 

“You’re not that hot—“ Wonwoo opened his eyes and his eye brows frowned. “I mean, your body temperature is not that high. I think it’s close to normal.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo nods at him.

 

“Aren’t you feeling good today?” Mingyu said with a worried expression.

 

“Maybe,” he said softly.

 

“You know, hyung, you should tell me what you feel inside..” Mingyu said, attempting to hold the older’s hand but he didn’t because he doesn’t know how will the older react. Mingyu missed the disappointment on Wonwoo’s face when he looked away.

 

“Just please cook ramyeon for us, please?” Wonwoo said.

 

Of course, Mingyu, as whipped he is, smiled like a puppy at Wonwoo’s request.

 

“But promise to tell me how are you feeling later, okay?” Mingyu said waiting for Wonwoo to say yes or nod before getting up from his seat.

 

“Okay...” Wonwoo said with a smile.

 

Mingyu started to move around the kitchen studying every part of it so that the next time he’ll come over, he knows it already. Mingyu blushed at the thought. He found where the ramyeon packs are sitting and he looked inside the fridge to see if there’s anything he can add to the ingredients. He grabbed the Tupperware and Mingyu smiled as he saw the kimchi in it.

 

He looked back at Wonwoo and the latter is burying his face on his arms placed on the table. Mingyu wants to hug him. He thinks of many reason why Wonwoo is sad and all he think of right now is to cook the ramyeon as fast as he could so he can see that smile on the older’s face when he’s eating it.

 

 

After few minutes, Mingyu finishes up and placed the bowls of ramyeon on the table. Wonwoo didn’t move a little.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said, shaking his arm. “The ramyeon is cooked, we can eat now.” Wonwoo looked up and he can see the smoke coming from the burning hot ramyeon.

 

“Do you want me to feed you?” Wonwoo didn’t say a thing as if he’s contemplating.

 

Mingyu take that as a yes so he started to get the noodles from Wonwoo’s bowl, blowing it so it will not be that hot to eat, and pressed it at Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo opened up and take the noodles in. Mingyu watches him as he munch the ramyeon. He looks really cute but he looks sad too.

 

“Hyung, I’m starting to believe that you don’t feel really well and that you’re sick inside,” Mingyu said pouting. Wonwoo just look at him. “Why are you so sad?” Mingyu said pouting more. “You know it makes me sad too, seeing you like that. It’s what your fans are feeling when they see you sad.”

 

“Before I asked you to go here, where are you supposed to go?” Wonwoo asked as if he doesn’t know the answer, as if his heart won’t feel a little pinch when he hear that specific name.

 

“To a friend, hyung.” Mingyu said.

 

“What friend, who?” Wonwoo asked him.

 

“To Eunwoo’s” Mingyu finally said. Wonwoo took a deep breath.

 

“Okay,” Wonwoo said getting his own chopstick in Mingyu’s hand and started to eat the Ramyeon.

 

“Hyung, hey” Mingyu said softly. Wonwoo looked at him. “Thought we’re on the same page.” The older said softly, but bitterly.

 

“What do you mean, you know Eunwoo and I were friends.” Mingyu said.

 

“It doesn’t feel like it, though.” Wonwoo shrugged.

 

“What, oh god. Hyung, you know the world knows that I like you right? Your fans even ships me with you!” Mingyu said.

 

“They do?” Wonwoo said looking at him.

 

“Yes, hyung.” Mingyu said.

 

“I should be the one who’ll doubt about this. I mean, I’m just a fan. It’s all too good to be true.” Mingyu said softly.

 

“So, Jun and Minghao can be in a relationship and we can’t?” Wonwoo asked.

 

Mingyu choked at Wonwoo’s statement. “Relationship?” Mingyu said blushing.

 

“But Eunwoo’s still coming after you, we can’t have peace.” Wonwoo said bitterly.

 

“No, hyung. Eunwoo’s a good friend. He’s good. I don’t know what happen between the two of you but I can say that he’s not like that anymore.” Mingyu said.

 

“You don’t know that, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Then tell me.” Mingyu said looking straight at Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

“Okay,” Wonwoo breathes. “We were in senior year of high school. Eunwoo and Jeonghan were boyfriends, and I’m Hanie’s bestfriend right? He was an asshole. He was a dick. They were in a good relationship until that night when he decided to get drunk at a party and did something not appropriate, with other people, while Hanie was there,” Wonwoo stopped to drink the water Mingyu has brought earlier “Hanie was crying over the phone and I decided to come over that stupid party and I saw it. I was so mad so I punched him and all. He was out there blurting about me having feelings for Hanie and that I’m doing this just to separate them so I can have Hanie.” He massage his forehead after saying that situation.

 

“He was so stupid to say that. Hanie broke up with him the next day. We been knew that Eunwoo’s a flirt, but that night was the worst. He apologized to Hanie many times but Hanie won’t accept it. Right now, Hanie has forgotten it and he’s fine and all.”

 

“Oh, he never told me that.” Mingyu said.

 

“Of course, he won’t tell you that. He’s trying to get in your pants!” Wonwoo said.

 

“Woah, okay, chill hyung, I get where you’re coming from. But I think he’s changed now. He’s nice not only to me but to the people around him. I think he learned his lesson.” Mingyu said.

 

“I’m not taking his side okay, please don’t give me that look.” Mingyu said reaching Wonwoo’s arms. “Have you spoken yet? After that?” He asked.

 

“Never.” Wonwoo said.

 

“I think you should.” Mingyu said.

 

“Mingyu, I’m not doing that.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said in puppy eyes. “Maybe not right now or not this moment, but you should talk someday, it’s not nice to have a bad relationship with others, you know. Besides, he’s my friend too. And you’re....” Mingyu stopped.

 

“I’m what?” Wonwoo asked smirking.

 

Mingyu blushed. He can’t even have the courage to say the next word. He looks at Wonwoo patiently waiting for him to finish his sentence.

 

“Ahhhhh,” he sulked. “I don’t know,”

 

“You don’t know??? Hmm” Wonwoo said.

 

“the love of my life.” Mingyu said. And Wonwoo chuckles.

 

“That’s what every fans have told me, so okay. Acknowledged.” Wonwoo said chuckling still.

 

Mingyu face-palmed because he doesn’t know Wonwoo is kinda dumb. He literally just confessed him bottled up feelings—okay, not really bottled up feelings because he breathes Wonwoo on his twitter and his daily lives—and he’s there thinking Mingyu’s fanboying at the moment. He wants to kiss him because he’s cute. Too cute.

 

“Why are you sad, Hyung? Is that the reason?” Mingyu asked.

 

“I thought you picked that up, already.” Wonwoo said.

 

“What happened was—“

 

“I don’t want others to get your attention.” Wonwoo said.

 

“What?” Mingyu said shocked.

 

“You heard it.” Wonwoo said not wanting to repeat what he has said.

 

“Did you perhaps see that I was going out to see Eunwoo or?” Mingyu said with a confused look on his face.

 

“Maybe,” Wonwoo shrugged.

 

“Okay, I get it, hyung.” Mingyu said smiling. He can’t stop but smile at the sitution. Wonwoo’s sulking because he doesn’t want anyone else to get Mingyu’s attention.

 

“It’s just that, you were always on my side, and when you stopped coming to the shows, I felt sad.” Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu, shocked at the revelation, just look at his idol in front of him.

 

“You missed me?” Mingyu said, the audacity.

 

“It feels wrong when you’re not there. I mean not wrong, but empty.” Wonwoo said gripping on the hem of his sweater. He looks like a baby. “And then, you came back and told me someone’s pursuing you, and I learned it’s Eunwoo, it confuses me a lot.”

 

“Huh, why?”

 

“I don’t know, I want your attention, don’t give it to anyone else.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Awww, hyung!!!” Mingyu squealed.

 

“Let’s stop this conversation, just eat your food it’s cold now.” Wonwoo said but Mingyu was just staring at his face.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Mingyu asked dumbly.

 

Wonwoo. Well, he blushed. Red as tomatoes. But before Wonwoo can say anything, Mingyu took the older’s hand and laced it and it fits, it fits perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cringey one. But hey, minwon wins once again.


	3. Jeonghan’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait.

“Mingyu, hurry up!” Minghao shouted from the living room.

 

“One second, hao!” Mingyu shouted back from his bedroom.

 

“Fuck, Mingyu! How long would it take to fix your hair? Junhui’s here already!” Minghao said irritated.

 

“Hey, babe. It’s okay. They can wait.” Junhui said smiling. “Wonwoo’s still fetching Soonyoung and Jihoon too. It’s fine.” He continued.

 

“Okay.” He glances at the mirror on the left side of the living room. “How do I look?” Minghao asked.

 

“Beautiful.” Junhui answered. Minghao rolled his eyes. “You are too flirty, Junhui. It’s not funny.”

 

“Huh, but I only flirt with you?” Junhui said.

 

Minghao was about to answer when Mingyu slipped on the last step of the stairs.

 

“That’s karma.” Minghao said smirking. “If you didn’t act stupid last night, your boyfriend would’ve been here, fetching your clumsy ass.” Minghao said. “But you’ve been a bitch and now you’re making us wait for you.”

 

Mingyu pouts in front of his bestfriend.

 

“Hey don’t be too hard on Mingyu, babe. It’s fine.” Junhui said laughing.

 

Minghao looked at Mingyu’s kicked-puppy face. And somehow, Minghao’s heart felt light. It’s always have a soft spot for his best friend. He walked through Mingyu and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry. But please, next time, don’t be too dumb, okay?”

 

Mingyu nods.

 

What a puppy.

 

 

They arrived at Jeonghan’s shop. It’s actually near their dorm so it didn’t take them much of time.

 

Mingyu spotted Wonwoo right away, and can’t help but his heart melt a little when he saw how beautiful his hyung is tonight. He walked to Wonwoo and the latter is welcoming him with a pretty smile and Mingyu wants to collapse on the spot. He clings to Wonwoo’s arm the moment he went near him.

 

“I miss you, hyung.” Mingyu said silently, enough for Wonwoo to hear it. He went to Wonwoo’s wide back and leaned on it.

 

“Hey, why are you hiding?” Wonwoo asked, chuckling. Junhui, from afar, sends him a “what happen?” look. Wonwoo just shrugged.

 

Mingyu didn’t say a thing.

 

“Gyu, are you embarrassed?” Wonwoo asked a little concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu finally said.

 

“Aww, why?” Wonwoo tried to turn around but Mingyu’s hold stopped him.

 

“No...” Mingyu said.

 

“Hey, if this is all about last night, it’s fine, Gyu.” He said. “You may be acted like that but it’s okay now. No need to be embarrassed.” Wonwoo assured him.

 

“Look at me, please.” Wonwoo said. He turned around and he saw Mingyu’s puppy face. He feel like the happiest man ever knowing this man in front of him is his.

 

“I’ll try to be better, hyung.” Mingyu said pouting.

 

Wonwoo chuckles and Mingyu swear it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

 

“Okay? You don’t need to, Mingyu. You’re already best.” Wonwoo said smiling. And Mingyu felt shy once again. His fanboy heart is wilding.

 

“Hey, you two. Wanna get a room?” Soonyoung said from the table near them. Wonwoo glared at him and he just laughed.

 

Jeonghan is still busy at the kitchen. He doesn’t know that his friends are there. Seungcheol arrived with the cake, flowers and some balloons after a few minutes. When everything is set, they called the kitchen staff to send Jeonghan out.

 

When Jeonghan went out, they popped the exploding mini confetti and they started singing “Happy birthday” to him. Seungcheol, holding the cake walked to him and hugged him. Soonyoung made an annoying noise and Jihoon punch him lightly.

 

“Happy birthday, Hanie.” Wonwoo said, hugging his bestfriend. It’s been almost 10 years when they met and it’s a good feeling for both of them to have each other. Always. “I hope you’re happy today. You deserve to be happy.” Wonwoo continued.

 

“Don’t be too dramatic, you’ll make me cry!!” Jeonghan said pinching him. Well he cried. Jeonghan always been a cry-baby. Wonwoo knows that very well.

 

“Hey, don’t make my man cry, Won!!” Seungcheol shouted from the side.

 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Wonwoo said laughing.

 

They greeted Jeonghan and the kitchen staff took out the food they prepared secretly.

 

“When did you plan this?” Jeonghan asked Cheol.

 

“Hmmmm. Not too long. I just wanted it to be simple since you’re not the type to like extravagant stuff.” Cheol said, rubbing his nape.

 

“And I like it. So much. Thanks, Cheol.” Hanie said. “Anything from you.” He hugged his boyfriend.

 

 

“Where’s Joshua?” Soonyoung asked directly at Seungcheol.

 

“I don’t know, I asked Wonwoo to invite him too.” He answered.

 

Wonwoo looked up to them. “Yeah, I invited him. He said he’ll come but when I got here, I received a text from him saying he cannot make it, there’s like a emergency meeting or something.” He shrugged.

 

”Ahh, our hardworking man.” Seungcheol sighs.

 

”Anyway, let’s just enjoy tonight.” Junhui said.

 

They taked a lot. They talked about everything that is happening to them recently. 

 

Jihoon asked Mingyu about his friend, Dokyeom, saying he really want Dokyeom to be part of his entertainment because of his beautiful voice and nice personality. He said something like he wanted to pair him up with Seungkwan, another great amateur singer he knows. And he joked about forming a trio with Soonyoung. Soonyoung pouts but he giggled at it.

 

Mingyu will surely let Dokyeom know every words that came from Jihoon’s mouth. He’ll be so happy to hear it. He should’ve been here but there’s a lot of rehearsals going on since their Uni will be  having a musical stage next month. 

 

“Hey, do you want to go out.” Wonwoo asked Mingyu quietly.

 

”But we’re having fun here, they might get—“ 

 

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo cut his sentence. “I actually wanted to be with you.” Wonwoo said pouting. 

 

Mingyu smiled prettily at the love of his life. Of course he wanted to be with Wonwoo too, alone. Of course.

 

They stood up and all eyes are on them but when Wonwoo gestured something that Mingyu didn’t see, Seungcheol nods and muttered ‘thank you’. Wonwoo hugged Jeonghan once again and they bid goodbye. 

 

Wonwoo’s driving. His left hand is on the steering wheel and the other one is on Mingyu’s heart. 

 

It’s fine to go out since it’s already late and people are at their home spending time with their family or studying for their exams. They are safe.

 

They dropped by at a restaurant, Mingyu’s not familiar with. Wonwoo opened the door for him and Mingyu feels like his heart is too big for his chest.

 

A waiter welcomed them, smiling brightly and led them to their table.

 

They didn’t order much since they ate at Jeonghan’s already. Just desserts. 

 

“I’m glad I’m sharing this pie with you tonight. ” Wonwoo said smiling. 

 

“Why? You can’t eat it all by yourself?” Mingyu said innocently.

 

Yes, he is that dumb.

 

Wonwoo pouted. “I was trying to be sweet, Mingyu.” He said. “Those words are cheesy.” Wonwoo said rubbing his nape.

 

”uhm?” Mingyu said embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He face-palmed. “I’m so stupid.” 

 

Wonwoo laughed. “Yeah.” He agreed.

 

”Hyung!!” He glared at the older. 

 

“Why, that’s true?!” Wonwoo said laughing. 

 

The waiter behind him is watching them so fondly. 

 

“Hey, you should finish that.” Wonwoo points at the pie on the plate. “There are some people watching us, the next thing you’ll know, we’re on all that kpop tomorrow.” Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu felt scared so he stuffed all the remaining pie in his mouth making him gag a tittle. Wonwoo offered him the juice.

 

”Drink this, gyu.” 

 

When they finished eating, they stood up and exit the restaurant. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo is driving again, going back to Mingyu’s dorm. He’s sure as hell that Minghao is staying over Junhui’s apt so it’s fine to spend his time with Mingyu at his dorm.

 

They arrived and Mingyu looked around learning Minghao isn’t there and probably not going home.

 

”He’s staying with Junhui, I think.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nods.

 

They sit at the dining room. Sitting across each other and spent a solid five minutes just looking at each other’s eyes.

 

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu’s lips and that sends shivers to the latter’s spine that made him swallow the lump in his throat. Mingyu’s heart beats fast.

 

”H-hyung...” he said stuttering “D-do you want ramen?” He said nervously.

 

Wonwoo laughed at his expression. He nods. “Okay, let’s have ramen.” He said smiling.

 

Mingyu stood up right away and breathes properly. 

 

Wonwoo watched him cook.

 

They ate the ramen happily. Exhanging laughters and smiles. And stories from Mingyu’s school, and Wonwoo’s work.

 

Mingyu told Wonwoo how long he’s been a fan of him and that he cried everytime he miss Wonwoo’s show. Or got very jealous of Soonyoung when they didn’t tell everyone about his relationship with Jihoon. Because Soonyoung and Wonwoo is close as fuck. Also, Junhui. Mingyu can’t count on his fingers how many times he got super jealous because of them. Wonwoo giggled at him. 

 

“That’s what I feel for you and Eunwoo, gyu.” Wonwoo said. And Mingyu’s eyebrow furrowed.

 

”Hyung, you know it already right?” Mingyu asked.

 

”Yeah, but still. I don’t want you near that asshole, for a long period of time.” Wonwoo said needy.

 

”Hyung, we’re friends right? And we’re working together. You know that. We can’t not see each other.” Mingyu said calmly.

 

”Yeah, sure.” Wonwoo answered and Mingyu sighed.

 

After minutes of silence, Wonwoo spoke. 

 

“Can I stay here for the night?” He asked. Mingyu chokes on his ramen.

 

”W-what? Hyung?” Mingyu said nervously but at the bottom of his hypothalamus, he’s wilding at the thought.

 

”I just wanna spend the night with you, like, sleep together, yeah? Literally.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Uhm. Okay?” Mingyu said. Wonwoo smiled.

 

 

They went up stairs.

 

”Hyung, this is kinda tight on me, maybe it will fit you.” Mingyu said handing a pair of sweatpants and sweater to Wonwoo.

 

”Hmmm.” Wonwoo hummed as take the clothes. “Okay, I’ll wear this.” He went to the bathroom to shower and wear the clothes Mingyu has lent him. 

 

When he went out of the bathroom, Mingyu squealed like a teen, blushing as he see Wonwoo’s appearance.

 

”Aww, Hyung!! You look so cute with thaaaaat! Look at those sweater paws.” Mingyu almost died out of Wonwoo’s cuteness.

 

”Wow, coming from you, pup?” Wonwoo smirked.

 

He jumped on the bed and lied on it, facing Mingyu, smiling. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo chuckles.

 

”Like what?” Wonwoo teased.

 

”Like that, don’t look at my lips, Hyung!” Mingyu said.

 

”Why? I like your lips,” Wonwoo said. “It’s pretty.” He continued. Smiling.

 

Mingyu bit his lower lip.

 

”Now, that’s what you don’t do, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo said looking at the younger’s lips.

 

Mingyu felt embarrassed. He leaned forward and hugged his Hyung.

 

”I can’t believe you’re here.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo’s head on his chest.

 

”Can’t believe you let me in.” Wonwoo said.

 

”Who wouldn’t let you in, though?” Mingyu answered.

 

”Hmmmmmm.” Wonwoo hummed. “Sometimes I wonder, maybe you like me because I’m your idol. Or maybe you’re doing this because I’m your idol.” Wonwok said quietly.

 

”-No!” Mingyu said quickly. “That’s not true, hyung. I like you. Like, the way you are. Everything about you, career aside.” Mingyu rubs Wonwoo’s back, softly.

 

Mingyu felt Wonwoo’s smile on his chest. He wonders if Wonwoo can here his heart beat because he’s sure as hell that he can hear his own.

 

”I love you, even most of the time you’re being stupid and dumb, and a bitch.” Wonwoo said chuckling.

 

”Hyung.” Mingyu pouts.

 

”I love you, pup.” Wonwoo said once again.

 

I love you. Those words that pricked Mingyu’s in the best feeling possible. Never in his life he imagined Wonwoo telling those three little words in front of his face. He’s lucky. Too lucky to have received those words from Wonwoo.

 

”I was thinking of going public.” Wonwoo said. 

 

Mingyu moved too fast and face his hyung. “What do you mean, Hyung?” Mingyu asked.

 

”Tell everyone about us?” Wonwoo said.

 

”Yeah, I know. I mean, why?” Mingyu asked. 

 

“Why?” Wonwoo questioned. “Because we are in a relationship and my fans love us and I love you even more, I wanna tell them about that.” Wonwoo said.

 

”But Hyung....” Mingyu said quietly.

 

”What? Your career?” Wonwoo said. “Hmmmm, I understand, gyu. I know it’s important to you.” Wonwoo finished.

 

”No!! That’s not it, Hyung. I’d shout from the rooftops that you’re mine.” Mingyu said as fast as he could.

 

”I was thinking about the both of us. Your career. Your fans. The people who look up on you.” Mingyu said.

 

”It’s okay in my side...” Wonwoo started. “But if you’re not ready to go public yet, then it’s fine.” Wonwoo said smiling.

 

Mingyu’s heart skips a beat. If it’s only for him, he would scream how much he love Wonwoo. Show them that he’s his. But he’s kinda anxious about it, knowing that there are famous idols last time that came out together but the boss didn’t like it. He doesn’t want Wonwoo to experience those treatment.

 

”Okay, soon.” Wonwoo said. Soon. When is soon?

 

Mingyu yawned. 

 

“Am i that boring to be with?” Wonwoo asked. 

 

“Nope! You are nice to be with, Hyung. Just tired.” Mingyu said pouting.

 

”Hmmmm. Okay, let’s sleep now?” Wonwoo asked.

 

Mingyu nods. Wonwoo. Wonwoo leaned forward and their face is an inch apart. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu’s eyes for the last time and then down to his lips. And then.... he let their lips touch. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth that comes from each other’s mouth. They hugged tighter and after that sweet kiss, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo came through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my [twt au](https://twitter.com/onlyforwonu/status/1026096630942978049?s=21)

 

Wonwoo breathes deeply as he rest his head on the seat of the car. His heart is pacing as fuck and his mind is blank. All he can think of is Mingyu’s face. Joshua’s voice is still ringing in his ears saying “I expected this.” It’s getting cold right now, but not because of the weather but because of the emotions he’s feeling right now.

 

“You’re lucky you got 5-day off in the middle of your promotions.” The manager said from the front seat.

 

“Thanks for letting me. I swear I could’ve went here alone. You didn’t need to come with me.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Wonwoo, I will support you for everything you’ll do, okay?” The manager turned to face Wonwoo. “We still have an hour, you can sleep.” He continued.

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes slowly. It’s so dark but Mingyu’s face is as bright as the stars. “Wait for me, babe.” Wonwoo whispered and then he fall asleep.

 

 

“Won, we’re here.” The manager says that wakes Wonwoo up.

 

Wonwoo looked around and it’s bright outside the car. He fixed himself and jumped out of the car.

 

“406B” he mumbled as he read Joshua’s message from earlier.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” The manager said. “Nope, it’s okay. I got this. Just get the room.” Wonwoo said softly.

 

Wonwoo’s hand shakes as he press the “4” in the elevator. He’s mind is at mess right now. He admits that he’s nervous to face Mingyu after all that has happened.

 

Wonwoo checked their group message once again and he’s grateful on how supportive his friends are. Especially, Jeonghan. Because of him....

 

*ping!*

 

The elevator door opened and Wonwoo faced the reality that he’s really here doing what he needs to do.

 

He went to the left side since it’s B and even number, not long after he found the room.

 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before bringing his right hand to press the door bell of the room. It took him solid two minutes to finally press the button.

 

It took a few seconds and the door opens. He looked at the man who opened the door. From the bottom, wearing that plaid pajamas, to the crumpled white shirt, then he finally looked at that face, he’s yawning, his hair is messy, and his puffy eyes went all shocked when he saw who’s in front of him.

 

My love...

 

“H-hyung?” Mingyu said. From the look onhis face, he’s shocked.

 

“W-hat are y-you doin—“ before Mingyu could finish his question, Wonwoo stepped it to hug him.

 

He can feel Mingyu’s body tensed but it makes him hug the younger tighter.

 

“I miss you.” Wonwoo whispered.

 

Mingyu closed his eyes and leaned his head on the older’s shoulder. He slowly bring his arms to hug him back.

 

“I’m sorry.”Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu hugged him tight. His heart is racing, as fast as Wonwoo’s and their hearts danced together from the beats they’re making.

 

Wonwoo breaks the connection and when he looked at the younger’s eyes, they’re full of tears. Wonwoo’s heart breaks a little.

 

“Can I come inside?” Wonwoo asked

 

Mingyu nods and he held Wonwoo’s hand leading him inside the room.

 

“I didn’t expect you’d come here.” Mingyu said as they sit on the bed.

 

“Yeah, me too. Until I realized how jerk I was.” Wonwoo said with his head down.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mingyu. I didn’t mean to be like that.” Wonwoo said.

 

“No, hyung. I’m sorry. I should’ve been more understanding of you.” Mingyu said.

 

“None of these is your fault, Gyu. Listen to me first.” He moved closer to Mingyu and held his hand. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo took a deep breath.

 

“I was so selfish. I didn’t think about how you felt. I was only thinking of my own feelings.” He said with shaky voice.

 

“Hyung...”

 

“No, don’t tell me otherwise.” It feels like Mingyu’s heart is being pricked by hundreds of needle just by seeing his precious hyung like that.

 

“When you told me you were going to Japan for two weeks, my heart breaks. That was the time I told myself to see you everyday before you fly.”

 

“I was really looking forward to those dates and then you told me you need to go that night. I didn’t know what to do, guess I need to accept it. But I got scared, it was just the beginning of our relationship and you’re very far away.” Wonwoo continued. His hands are cold and shaking. Mingyu held them up to his lips to kiss them.

 

“I never liked being away from the person I love the most,” Wonwoo said. “Long distance relationship? I cannot do that.” He closed his eyes.

 

“M-my mom and dad. They had a long distance relationship because of dad’s job. And I saw how my mom cried everynight just because she missed him.” He sighed.

 

“They’re okay at first. But when years has passed I asked my mom where is dad and she would tell me he’s at work. That night I heard her cry again. After a long time, I stopped asking where my dad is, because.... I just know.”

 

 

“That one time I was going to school, I saw Dad jumped out of his car. I was so happy I wanted to run to him and hug him. But then a woman held onto him and a boy with his school bag, on his right, walking with him to the school happily. I realized he’s not ours anymore.”

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s worried face. His eyes are puffy, he wonders how many nights did he cry. He held Mingyu’s cheeks and caressed it.

 

“The boy was Eunwoo.” Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu’s heart dropped on his stomach. He felt bad that he didn’t know this at all. Now he understands everything. Now he knows.

 

“Wonwoo, I’m so sorry.” Mingyu said and he hugged his hyung. He’s crying as he held Wonwoo tighter.

 

“Hey, don’t cry.” Wonwoo said.

 

“No!!” Mingyu said. “I’m so sorry, hyung.” Mingyu said.

 

“You don’t need to say sorry. I’m okay now. I was just scared,” Wonwoo paused. “I love you so much, I don’t want him to take you away from me.” Wonwoo continued.

 

“I won’t go!!” Mingyu said.

 

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu gently and faced him. “Ssssshh” he wiped the tears on Mingyu’s cheeks. “Cry baby.”

 

“I was such an idiot, hyung. I told you I love you and I would choose you over everything but I made you feel like this.”

 

“I was crazy about being jealous of all those other girls around you not thinking your love for them and for me is different. I was so stupid to continue loving you as an idol where in fact I’m so lucky to have loved you as Wonwoo, a normal person. I thought I’ve known, hyung. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Mingyu, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Let’s not say sorry again.” Wonwoo rubbed Mingyu’s arm. “Let’s forgive ourselves and let’s start again.” Wonwoo said smiling.

 

“Hyung, I promise to love you better. To be a better man for you.” Mingyu said.

 

“Me too, Mingyu. Me too.”

 

“I promise to be more understanding of your job and all.” Mingyu smiled at him.

 

“Aww, a puppy.” Wonwoo said smiling, making his nose scrunches and Mingyu’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Hyung, how about Eunwoo?” Mingyu asked.

“What about him?” Wonwoo said with a serious face.

“When will you, two, talk?” Mingyu said as gently as he can.

“Hmmm,” Wonwoo hummed softly. “Just. Not today.” He said. Mingyu nods.

 

Mingyu’s phone vibrates and he received a message from Joshua.

 

From: Joshua

Mingyu, breakfast is ready. Come down if you want to eat.

 

“Who is it?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“It’s Joshua-hyung. He said to come on down if I want to eat.” Mingyu said

 

“Can we cuddle up for a moment?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu blushed at the older’s request. He send a message to Joshua and pulled Wonwoo closer to h and they cuddle.

 

“Do you have schedule for today?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah, later after lunch.” Mingyu said spooning Wonwoo.

“Then, I’ll go with you.” He said kissing Mingyu’s forehead. Mingyu automatically closed his eyes from Wonwoo’s action.

“I missed you so much, hyung. You don’t know—“

 

“I know, have you been crying at night? Your eyes are puffy.”

 

Mingyu nods like a child. “Ahhhh, my baby.” Wonwoo said and he pressed his lips to Mingyu’s soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)


	5. SPECIAL CHAPTER: NIGHT TOGETHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not really a part of the AU because we’re really trying be wholesome as much as possible. But I’ve been receiving lots of love and I guess it’s a way to say thank you since some of you are asking for it. So here it is. 😉

__

 

“I love you...” Mingyu’s stomach went wild when Wonwoo whispered these three little words on his ear. The roughness of Wonwoo’s voice, the heated breath that touched his skin, the older’s hands that’s pulling his shirt up. Everything. Mingyu can’t believe it’s happening.

 

Wonwoo used his arms as a support for his weight looking at the younger’s eyes full of love and lust and passion. It’s driving them wild.

 

Wonwoo, after successfully pulling Mingyu’s shirt, throws it on the floor and appreciate the world’s wonder under him. He traces from Mingyu’s jaw, down his neck with the hint of sweat deliciously running down. Down to his bare chest, Wonwoo has a nice body, a healthy one. But it’s not like Mingyu’s juicy one. Mingyu flinched when Wonwoo touched his bare chest looking at the older’s eyes full of admiration. Wonwoo stopped right there, looking down at Mingyu and slowly kissing him to another universe. Mingyu responded on the sweet kiss his hyung offered. At time, the sweet kiss turned in to the hot one, messing with each other’s lips. Wonwoo tracing the seams of Mingyu lips as the younger slowly parted it making an entrance for Wonwoo’s warm tongue. It tastes Wonwoo. Sweet and warm.

 

It’s so hot it’s driving Mingyu wild. Mingyu’s so lost with that kiss that he’s pushing his face to deepen it, his hands wander from Wonwoo’s hair to his shirt trying to unbutton it but he’s kind of failing at doing that since his hands are shaking at the moment. Mingyu’s impatient so he forcefully ripped Wonwoo’s shirt, buttons jumping out to the floor and Wonwoo smirked at the aggressiveness. Wonwoo’s lips run to the younger’s jawline biting some skin that makes Mingyu moan softly.

 

Wonwoo literally sat on Mingyu’s crotch that makes the latter’s blood rush to his face making him blush as he can feel the older’s member growing.

 

Mingyu adjusted his position as he’s kinda uncomfortable with that one, it makes his hip move forward making his hard member brush into Wonwoo’s. He felt weak at the touch making some weird noises out of his beautiful mouth. That makes Wonwoo chuckle.

 

“Mingyu....” Wonwoo said slowly moving his hips on Mingyu. Mingyu’s breath shakes as he can really feel their cocks, getting harder, brushing at each other even though they’re still wearing pants.

 

“Ahhhh, hyung.” Mingyu moans. It turned Wonwoo on as he continue to move sexily on top of the younger. The latter put his hand on the older’s hips as he catch up on the rhythm of Wonwoo’s movement.

 

As Mingyu’s wearing sweat pants, his erection is evident as it made a tent in front. Wonwoo smirked at the view as he continue dry humping Mingyu like there’s no tomorrow. He can feel his orgasm building up at the feel and sight of Mingyu’s rock hard cock but he’s still not finish on his game. Making Mingyu....

 

“Hyung....” Mingyu pleads. Wonwoo smirked at it. “I can’t take it anymore...” Mingyu breathes weakly spitting out those words.

 

Wonwoo stopped moving and he started reaching out at Mingyu’s cock. Slipping his hand inside the younger’s sweat pants feeling the throbbing member. Mingyu almost come at the touch. Mingyu did his job and started undoing Wonwoo’s pants. Wonwoo cooperates and successfully stripped, abandoning the pants on the floor. Wonwoo’s member sprung and Mingyu runs his tongue on his lips, gulping at the sight.

 

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu’s pants down and started stroking Mingyu’s cock in pace.

 

Mingyu moans at the pleasure but he can’t really take it anymore.

 

“Inside you.....please.” Mingyu’s voice cracked at the last word and then Wonwoo kissed him on the lips. “Okay,” Wonwoo whispered and he pulled back.

 

 

Wonwoo’s really good at that show.  

 

 

“Do you have anything...?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu moved to search in his bedside drawer taking a deep breath when he found a bottle of lube in it. “This” he said.

 

“Why do you have that?” Wonwoo asking curiously and fondly at his boyfriend. “Hmmm I don’t know, maybe Minghao.”

 

Wonwoo’s brows furrow taking Mingyu’s statement differently and Mingyu felt horrified at the thought. “No, I mean. He won’t stop nagging about us doing this. He keeps on pushing me.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo’s lips curled at that. “Really?” Wonwoo said fondly. “Must be Jun’s idea.” Wonwoo sighed. “Those two.”

 

“Hyung....” Mingyu whispered breathily and Wonwoo just understands and he nods. “Inside me.” Wonwoo whispered.

 

Mingyu opened the bottle and puts generous amount of lube on Wonwoo’s ass and then to his fingers. He traced the circle of Wonwoo’s ass, the latter breathing shakily looking at Mingyu as a signal that it’s okay now. So Mingyu push his finger inside feeling the tightness and hotness of Wonwoo’s inside around his fingers. They breathed heavily, giving Wonwoo time to adjust and he nods. Mingyu moved slowly, in and out of Wonwoo’s delicate hole making sweet noises out of his mouth. Throwing his head back when Mingyu insert another finger. Making Wonwoo’s inside adjust to the size and the slow pace turning into fast pace, moving his fingers in and out.

 

Wonwoo’s body is a wrecked as he’s wanting for more now. “Mingyu...” Wonwoo moans Mingyu’s name and Mingyu knew.

 

 

He ejected his fingers from Wonwoo’s ass, putting huge amount of lube on his cock.

 

It’s happening.

 

Mingyu breathes deeply before aligning his rock hard member on Wonwoo’s hole. Wonwoo closed his eyes as Mingyu pushed his cock inside Wonwoo. Arching his back as Mingyu moved dangerously slow and sweet inside him. Mingyu leaned in to kiss different parts of Wonwoo’s body. Marking his collarbone and chest while the older making scratches down Mingyu’s back. Both making marks on each other’s property.

 

He brought Wonwoo’s legs on his hips wrapping it around to have better access to his ass, holding the older’s hips to support him. Mingyu’s thrust is becoming hard while he’s trying to look for the older’s sweet spot. Making Wonwoo see the stars above them. Wonwoo’s screamed louder than he should when Mingyu finally hits the jackpot. It turned Mingyu on seeing Wonwoo like that. “Hyung....you’re so loud. I like that.” Mingyu said while hitting Wonwoo’s prostate fast and hard. Wonwoo digging his nails on Mingyu’s skin letting out deep husky moans, out loud. Pushing himself to match on Mingyu’s thrust, wrecking Wonwoo’s inside hard. Mingyu smirked.

 

Wonwoo felt that sensation on his stomach and he know he’s close.

 

“M-mingyu..” Wonwoo whispered. “I’m so close.” He continued. “I know... me too.” The younger looked down and his hand wander to the older’s cock. It’s throbbing and the precum is leaking. He stroked it while thrusting into Wonwoo to other dimension. Mingyu touching Wonwoo made him a mess. One last stroke and the older comes releasing hot liquid in Mingyu’s hand. Wonwoo can feel his body getting weak as the white string continue to come out of his cock. Mingyu leaned closer kissing Wonwoo, messing with his lips as he found his release and come inside the older’s ass.

 

Mingyu settled on top of Wonwoo not minding how sticky it feels around their pressed body. Mingyu planted a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. The older smiles and showered kisses on Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Baby, you’re heavy.” Wonwoo said when Mingyu’s still not moving above him.

 

Mingyu didn’t mind Wonwoo’s sweet rant and continue burying his face on the older’s neck.

 

“Mingyu, baby, I’m tired.” Wonwoo said softly rubbing Mingyu’s back. Wonwoo sighed. Mingyu carried his weight by using his arms as support, looking at Wonwoo’s eyes. “I love you, Hyung...” Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled at him. “I love you too, my pup.” He said sweetly and leaned up to kiss the younger.

 

 

“I’m hungry.” Wonwoo said.

 

“Hyung, we can’t go outside like this, we need to take a bath.” Mingyu said, Wonwoo pouts at him.

 

“Aww hyung. Let’s go. Bath and then eat. Okay?” He said standing up and reaching for Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo stood up, but as soon as he take a step, his lost his balance.

 

Mingyu catch him and hugs him after. “Why, hyung?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Hurts.” Wonwoo said shyly burying his face on Mingyu’s chest. Wonwoo looks cute. Mingyu can’t stop smiling.

 

“Aww hyung. I’m sorry.” Mingyu said while rubbing the older’s back gently. They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other and Mingyu rubbing his back.

 

“Okay.” Mingyu said and he lifted Wonwoo up to like a bride. “What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“We can’t do anything if we stay like that. You can’t walk properly, I’m sorry.” Mingyu said and brought Wonwoo to the bath room.

 

 

“Bath and Ramyeon later.” Mingyu said kissing Wonwoo’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s my first time writing smut.
> 
> PS, please don’t judge my preference of who tops or who bottoms. I literally don’t mind it, but in this AU, you know you tops, for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cringey but it’s what Minwon deserved.


End file.
